1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to throttle devices and control devices for controlling the opening and closing of a throttle valve. For example, such throttle valves may be utilized to control the amount of air that is supplied to an engine, such as an automobile engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to throttle devices having a motor for driving the throttle valve, the motor being resiliently and elastically supported within the throttle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-180006 generally discloses a known throttle device that includes a throttle body, a throttle valve and a motor. The throttle body defines an air intake passage and the throttle valve is disposed within the air intake passage. The motor serves to drive the throttle valve so as to open and close the air intake passage. As a result, the flow of the intake air into the intake passage may be controlled in response to the degree of opening of the throttle valve.
In such a throttle device, the throttle body supports the motor in a cantilever manner at only one end of the motor in the longitudinal direction. Therefore, when vibrations from the engine are transmitted to the motor, the motor may be prone to vibrate along the diametrical direction. Therefore, known throttle devices have been known to generate undesired noises due to motor vibration.